maple_town_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandler Chinchilla
Chandler Edgar Chinchilla (JP: Landon Chinchilla) (Born 1978-1979) is the 8-year-old son of Chester and Charlene Chinchilla and older brother of 3-year-old Cheryl Chinchilla. He attends Maple Town School as a student of Miss Deer's class. He and his family own the Maple Town Cleaning Service, where mother Charlene works as the town's maid. He is one of Patty Rabbit's new friends added later in the original anime, debuting in the fanon episode "The Mess Busters". His closest friend is Marty Mouse. He was voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the Japanese version and Philece Sampler in the English dub. Personality Chandler is generally intelligent and friendly. However, he can be quite a neat-freak, annoying his friends a bit. He dislikes getting dirty and wants everything to be organized and polished. Otherwise that, he is usually well-liked by his peers. When accused of an action, such as in the fanon episode, "Accusation Mystery", he becomes a little neurotic and immediately tries to apologize, only to receive a punishment, such as no classical music for a week, much to his disappointment. Appearance Chandler is a silver chinchilla with a pink nose and three rows of short black whiskers. He wears a dark grey vest over a white collared shirt with a corduroy blue necktie, a dark green belt with a gold buckle, ebony black pants, and chestnut dress shoes. His sleepwear consists of dark blue and turquoise striped long-sleeved pajamas. His swimwear consists of a blue and white striped swimshirt, khaki trunks, and aquamarine goggles. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Cleanliness *Baths *His friends (especially Marty Mouse) and family *Etiquette *Blues music *Classical music *Cooperation *Poetry Dislikes *Getting dirty *Germs *Disgusting things *Getting in trouble *Country music *Sickness *Rude people *Dust *Toads In Maple Town: The Next Generation He is mentioned by an adult Cheryl several times, but is unseen. This implies that he moved elsewhere between the events of Palm Town and The Next Generation. Not much else is known about his adulthood. Quotes *"You must help me clean up this dirty room now!" - Chandler ordering his sister to help. *"Ugh. Listen, I'm sorry for what I've done." - Chandler's cynical apology. *"Cheryl, are you clean enough?" - Chandler's inspection on his younger sister. *"Hey! I can't stand this mess! Now I'll have to fix this!" - Chandler annoyed by the mess Kirby Cat is making. *"There. It's all spick and span now." - Chandler after cleaning. *"That room definitely could use some cleaning by my mother. She is the maid of my family after all." - Chandler explaining that the room could use cleaning. *"Sorry for annoying you all on keeping things clean. I hope you forgive me." - Chandler's heartfelt apology. Trivia *He and Cheryl brush their teeth and bathe together. *His character tic is adjusting his sleeves. *His middle name Edgar is revealed in "Accusation Mystery" (JP: "Who Did It?"). *His favorite music genres are Blues and Classical. His least favorite is country because he thinks it sounds too dirty. *His favorite movie is Sunset: The Melody of Dogs. *When first created, he was originally an aardvark named Archie, but was changed to a chinchilla to fit his personality better. *His Japanese first name was originally Justin, but was changed for being too "modern". *He has a fear of dust storms, as mentioned in "The Mess Busters". *His date of birth was never revealed in the series, but it is implied that he was born in either 1978 or 1979. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Maple Town School Students Category:Heroes Category:School-Age Children Category:Chinchillas Category:Rodents Category:OCs by PB&Jotterisnumber1